


Beginnings

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he and Jim and finally gotten together. Leonard wouldn't be surprised. They followed each other around like little lost puppies, and if he was bitter about that, then he never said anything. Leonard McCoy was, essentially, a selfish creature, and even through he tried not to be jealous of Jim, who had the Vulcan's attention near 24/7, he couldn't really help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so basically, although I've rp'd Spones before, I've never actually _wrote_ it. 
> 
> Meaning what's about to come could be absolutely dreadful.
> 
> I'd really appreciate any feedback, or anything like that- criticism is more than welcome, so long as it's constructive and not just, y'know, bitchy. I honestly want to get better at writing these two, because Spones is ruining my life.
> 
> Oh and also this hasn't been beta'd, so apologies for spelling mistakes!

"Doctor McCoy, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Leonard half turned, his eyebrows knitting and a small line forming between his eyebrows. It wasn't like he didn't speak to Spock on his own, without Jim's presence, of course not. What was causing him to frown was, in fact, the tone to his voice. If Leonard hadn't known better, he would have said...

Well. He would have said that Spock sounded _nervous_.

"Alright." Leonard said slowly, setting down the hypo in his hand. "Shoot."

Spock looked as if he might comment on Leonard's use of the colloquialism (or at least, that's what Leonard thought as he impersonated Spock in his head), but he didn't. Instead, he looked slightly, marginally troubled; confused, almost.

Maybe he was nervous. Maybe Leonard was mistaking his confusion for nervousness. But what could Spock have to be nervous about?

Maybe he and Jim and finally gotten together. Leonard wouldn't be surprised. They followed each other around like little lost puppies, and if he was bitter about that, then he never said anything. Leonard McCoy was, essentially, a selfish creature, and even through he tried not to be jealous of Jim, who had the Vulcan's attention near 24/7, he couldn't really help himself.

He had meant it, when he'd told Jim that he liked Spock. "I don't know, but I like him" hadn't just been a quip to get Jim's panties in a twist (alright so at the time it had, but it wasn't anymore. Now he was serious). Spock might have pretended he was all cold logic and stoicism, but Leonard could see it. He saw the emotion in every step Spock took: the joy in his eyes when stood by Jim's side up on the bridge, the amusement hidden in the ever so slight curve of his lips, and the pain in the downward slant of his shoulders when he thought no one was looking.

Maybe Leonard was just looking to hard. He was analysing. Scientists habit, really. He was seeing things that weren't there.

Anyway. He was off topic.

He'd be happy for them, he told himself. He'd be really happy for his two best friends. Hey, maybe he could be best man at the wedding. Or maybe they'd have a bonding ceremony instead, rendering him pretty much useless.

He was going to have to get used to that.

"Doctor McCoy - Leonard -" Leonard. Shit. What had he done now? "It has come to light, recently, that I have feelings for you. When you were presumed dead on the Shore Leave Planet, I found that I was... distraught. The Captain has been aiding me in realising the full extent of my feelings for you, and suggested I inform you."

Leonard blinked.

And then he blinked again.

And then he blinked a couple more times, just to make sure he was actually seeing Spock, and he hadn't accidentally shot himself with a morphine jab.

"You- what?" He asked, head tilting and brown creasing even more. He couldn't- Spock couldn't really- he wouldn't actually like- would he?

Apparently he would.

Vulcans could not lie, after all.

"I have feelings for you, Doctor McCoy." Spock stated simply, his previous nervousness (or, well, what Leonard thought was nervousness) now gone.

"You have feelings?" Leonard asked, first and foremost.

There was a smile to Spock's lips. A definite smile. There was definitely a curve to those lips.

Not that Leonard was looking at his lips in particular.

"You need not reciprocate these feelings, Doctor, but the Captain and I believed it best to inform you." Spock added.

Leonard's eyes narrowed. Stupid Jim. He could /feel/ his smug smirk already.

"And if I did reciprocate them?" Leonard asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then I believe the best course of action would be to pursue a relationship." Spock answered, quick of the mark, as casual as ever (well, as casual as a Vulcan ever got).

That subdued Leonard a little, and he nodded. Leaning toward him, he pressed a kiss to Spock's cheek.

"Next time we're on shore leave, I'll take y' out on a date. If we're gonna 'pursue a relationship we're gonna do it properly."

And then, before he could say anything silly, or properly gauge Spock's reaction, he retrieved the hypospray he'd put down and left.


End file.
